


Dancing in the Light of the Bonfire

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: While on shore leave on a welcoming planet, Janeway dances with Seven





	Dancing in the Light of the Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Just some J/7 fluffiness with a tiny dose of mild sensuality thrown in. Enjoy :=)

******

The Ornia were a very welcoming people, Kathryn mused as she watched the cat-like aliens dance and spin around the large bonfire that had been built in the middle of the gathering place.

Although warp-capable, the tribal Ornia led a mostly quiet existence, preferring that others come to them rather than exploring the galaxy themselves, and most of the planet still lived as hunter-gathers as their ancestors had centuries before, warmly welcoming off-worlders with open arms, freely giving whatever was asked of them by visitors. Already they’d laden _Voyager’s_ crew with enough supplies to last at least another year.

It was, in a word, a relief to meet such welcoming people in the otherwise hostile and violent Delta Quadrant, the Ornia had welcomed Kathryn’s request of shore leave for her crew with great joy, and within a hours time a large welcoming festival had been set up with in the forested capital city, and by the time night had fallen, the festivities were already underway.

Already, Kathryn could see Tom and B’Elanna off in the distance happily dancing to the lively tune produced by the alien instruments, the music had an almost-hypnotic quality to it, you couldn’t help but _want_ to dance to it, to move to the beat that seemed to awaken something deep and primitive in the Human psyche.

Looking around, Kathryn could see other members of the crew had paired up—either with other crewmates or some of the Ornia themselves—and were now gleefully dancing away. There didn’t seem to be any steps to the music, nor any ‘wrong’ way to dance, it seemed as if it didn’t how you danced as long as you danced with a wild abandon, she could see Chakotay and Marla Gilmore, formerly of the _Equinox_ , now both locked in a tight, almost sensual embrace as they swayed and bowed to the alien tune.

Kathryn gasped as a hand suddenly grabbed hers, looking up she was struck dumb by the wide, gleeful grin on Seven’s face as the young woman tugged insistently on her hand

“Dance with me!” she laughed as she pulled Kathryn into the fray, holding her close as they swayed and moved to the beat, Seven’s hand smoothing across Kathryn’s form as she leaned in close and pressed her lips to Kathryn’s own as the bonfire flickered and crackled in the night, the sweet-smelling smoke filling the air with an intoxicating scent.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kathryn found herself grinning, Seven’s child-like joy was infectious, and soon she found herself wound around the younger woman as they swayed and moved to the alien tune, at once part of and yet not of the festivities, lost in their own world of each others’ touch and presence…

******

Hours later, maybe days even, the festival had wound down, and Kathryn found herself curled around Seven as they lay in bed together, skin to skin as they traded soft and gentle kisses, whispering sweet words of praise and affection to one another as the alien tune played in their minds’ eyes…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
